


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by Thepenismightier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Maybe Resolved Sexual Tension, Reluctant Attraction, Sexual Tension, Struggle, Thrawnera, reluctant romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenismightier/pseuds/Thepenismightier
Summary: Hera gets the opportunity to take Thrawn captive. It goes about as well as one would expect.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Thrawn or any Star Wars characters or properties. I know. It’s sad.

“You’ll be flying an RZ-1T.” Commander Jun Sato announced while he drew up a holodisplay of the planet Ryloth. An Imperial Star Destroyer lurked outside the planet’s orbit.

Hera’s lips twisted in disapproval at not only the Imperial presence but also the fact that she’d be flying a fighter known for its lack of defenses. 

“You’re sending me to my home planet in a trainer without shields, to face off against what exactly? I don’t mean any disrespect, commander. But Ryloth has more garrisons than one starfighter can handle.”

“Allow me to alleviate some of your concerns. This isn’t an attack mission. It’s going to require stealth and speed. In and out with as little attention as possible. The A-Wing will be equipped with shields for this mission, in lieu of some of its firepower.” Sato let it hang in the air, knowing what question came next. He didn’t expect any enthusiasm from her end.

“You’re being vague, Commander Sato. I’ve known you long enough to realize that means you’re not a fan of what’s about to happen. What is this mission, exactly?” Hera gripped the back of the seat she was leaning against. The anticipation was starting to make her skin crawl.

“You’ll be apprehending a member of the Imperial High Command.”

Hera paused and waited for the punchline. Sato wasn’t known for his sense of humor, however. She nodded once and tried to force the next question off of her tongue. In reality, she already knew the answer. There was only one worth putting this much effort into; the others usually handled themselves in the long run.

“Which one?”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.” The name unfolded from the elder male’s lips as if it weighed two tons of durasteel. 

Hera chuckled, shaking her head. She must have pissed someone off somewhere. “Swoop in and kidnap a Grand Admiral. Simple, straight to the point. I guess I’ll be intercepting him on the way back to his Star Destroyer?”

“Precisely. You’ll have ground support. Limited ground support but enough to keep any Storm Troopers distracted.” The Commander offered, zooming in on an Imperial garrison on the planet’s surface. “Your father will be providing backup. I know it’s not ideal—“

“That’s putting it lightly.” She interjected with a smirk. 

“But the intel we have is solid. This could be a major turning point for us, Hera. Taking Thrawn out of the picture would plunge the Seventh Fleet into chaos.” Sato awaited her answer. She wasn’t being forced into the mission but they both knew she would be the only one who could pull it off. 

“And once we have him? Then what?” 

“You’ll escort him back to Chopper Base for interrogation. And take proper precautions to ensure he doesn’t discover our location, of course.”

The idea of interrogating Thrawn was about as appealing a roving pack of schuttas. All she had to do was capture him and endure his presence long enough to return him to base. She allowed herself to imagine just how tedious it would be, having questions lobbed back at her while he wore that haughty, superior expression. She was sure he’d manage to keep it in place even while being held captive in enemy territory. “Who’s the poor sap who got that job?”

“You, actually.” Sato replied dryly.

“Excuse me?” Her voice and face went deadpan. “I don’t... think that’s a good idea. For several reasons. Shouldn’t you be doing this sort of thing?”

“I’m meeting the delegates from three other systems. It’s my responsibility to convince them to join our cause and lend their support to the Rebellion. Another reason it’s imperative you accept this mission.” Sato drove the final bolt in. He knew it was unfair of him to back her into a corner but there wasn’t time to come up with an alternate plan. If she didn’t accept the second half of the mission, he’d have to choose between winning over the delegates or a long, arduous psychological battle with the Chiss admiral. Neither choice was very appealing. 

Hera wouldn’t make him choose. They needed support from anywhere the could get it. And at the very least, keeping Thrawn out of the picture would give them tactical advantages they wouldn’t find anywhere else. 

“I accept, Commander. I don’t think I’ll get much out of him but I’ll give it a shot.”

 

 


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thrawn, who knows something is about to go down on Ryloth.

One last request was sent to the commander before he left. In lieu of the A-Wing, Hera requested to take the Phantom. Her reasoning was sound; first, she was familiar with the shuttle and had faith in the modifications Sabine had made. Next, it was a hell of a lot sturdier. It was hard to imagine going into this without expecting a fight. In the end, her request was honored and the changes were made. Quickly. 

Hera spent time going over the modifications that had been made to her ship specifically for the mission. The weapons package had been completely remodeled with one glorious coup de grâce.

An EMP cannon.

Her fingers twitched as a short, squat engineer explained the controls. Noticing the longing in her face, he cleared his throat and gave her a stern warning.

“A weapon like this on any fighter will only give you one shot. It’ll take too long and too much power to charge up if you miss. But make your target and they’ll be knocked clean out of the air. No scanners, no shields, no life support... whole lots of nothing. It’s fully charged, just aim and pull.” He seemed pretty proud of it, stroking a finger lovingly over a large lever with a wistful expression on his face.

“She’s been outfitted with extra ray shields to boot. Best we can do without completely taking the weapons offline. Whatever your mission is, it’s gotta be something exciting.” He was probing for details, trying to figure out exactly what all the fuss was about. 

“Yeah that’s one way of putting it.” Hera brushes him off lightly, turning around to face the rear of the ship.

“What’s this?” She asked, flicking her head at a small crate strapped to the floor.

“Oh. That’s what Sato had ordered for you. I was told not to open it. So, of course...” He splayed his hands before him with an expectant look on his face.

“Thanks, Moncada.” Hera spoke with a certainly finality in her voice that said, “Absolutely not.”

He sighed in resignation then flashed a wide grin. “I get it. You’re set to launch in 30. The gear you requested should be here any moment. Anything else I can do, General?”

“Wish me luck, Moncada. I’m going to need it.”

“You?” He snorted. “I doubt it. But good luck anyway, sir. Er... Ma’am.” He gave an awkward salute and hurried off.

In the meantime, Hera pressed her specific key code into a pad on the side of the crate And the container popped open with a soft hiss. Inside she found four stun grenades, a pair of stun cuffs, a stun blaster, and a pair of blinders.

“I get it, Commander. Take him alive.” Her grumbled under her breath. 

“General Syndulla, we have your effects.” A voice called from outside.

She quietly closed the lid on the crate, stepped outside, and collected the last of her things which consisted of a few rations and an extra flight suit just in case. She began packing them away inside the small cargo section of the Phantom when a familiar voice grumbled from behind her.

“I don’t like this.” Kanan complained, his arms folded over his chest.

“You’d like it even less if you knew what I was doing.” Hera closed the cargo compartment and turned to face him. “I’ll be fine. Commander Sato wouldn’t give me something I couldn’t handle.”

She wasn’t buying it, either.

“Take one of us with you. Even Chopper would be better than going alone.” He argued, even pleaded. But Hera shook her head at him and waved her hand dismissively.

“The mission is mine. And I’ve been given orders to do it alone. You’re worrying too much. I’ll be back before you know. Besides, somebody’s gotta watch the kids.” She prodded at him, grinning at his exasperation of watching over the Ghost crew. 

“Can you at least tell me where?” Kanan gave it one last go, hoping he’d at least know where to find her if something went wrong.

“Nope. And it’s time. If something happens, Sato knows what to do. I’ll have some backup. Everything is going to be fine, Kanan. Trust me.” She began backing him down the ramp and stopped to press her lips briefly against his before she forced him out of the Phantom.

He was left standing there looking like a lost puppy, watching the ramp pull up. “I trust you, Hera. It’s everything else that bothers me.”

After a moment or two, he shook his head and made his way back to the Ghost.

 

* * *

 

“It’s been nearly a week since we’ve had any reports of insurgent activity on the surface, Grand Admiral. I believe we’re finally wearing them down.” A young captain by the name of Markus Vox spoke, his voice respectful but far too optimistic.

“Captain Slavin believed the same before he had the honor of being reassigned to far more... involved directive.” It was a warning to the younger male. Another failure on Ryloth would bring unwanted attention from the Emperor; something that no one wanted. The Grand Admiral lifted his chin up slightly as he assessed Vox’s reaction. 

The young man swallowed hard and listened carefully. He’d seen the leader of the Seventh Fleet a handful of times but never so close. His blue skin and red eyes were far more intimidating that he could have anticipated, plus he towered over him. The mask of patience and calm likely hid something utterly terrifying behind it. 

“It would serve you to treat this with suspicion. Cham Syndulla isn’t a fool and the Twi’lek people are passionate about their home. They are not to be underestimated. Increase your patrols and detain any natives found outside the garrison. More Walkers should be deployed along the outskirts of the province. Make no mistake, Captain Vox. They aren’t wearing down,” A pair red eyes narrowed on a holomap of the garrison, “They are winding up.”

“Right away, Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my gifts to you on this special day. 
> 
> May the Fourth Be With You.


	3. The Edge of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling into place.

* * *

Starlines streaked past the Phantom as it soared through hyperspace. For the first few hours, Hera watched the sensors carefully. Modifications could put a strain on any number of systems, including the hyperdrive. Especially the hyperdrive.

Eventually her mind was put to rest; all the readings indicated the Phantom was handling the changes well. With that hurdle clear, she began to focus on the mission ahead.

According to the intel Sato had been given, Thrawn traveled with no more than 3 support personnel between Ryloth and his flagship. The stun grenades would take care of anyone aboard, all she needed was to make sure the first shot with the EMP cannon counted.

Absolutely no pressure at all.

As long as everything went according to plan, which it rarely ever did, she’d come out of hyperspace three hours before his scheduled departure, leaving her two hours to reach Ryloth airspace undetected and one to get the job done. With any luck, her father would have the ground support taken care of before she was discovered.

Again, no pressure.

And of course there was the fact that she’d left Kanan and the rest without an inkling of what her mission was. Keeping secrets was a necessary evil at this stage, they were slowly building up momentum and a decision made purely based on emotion could put them at a severe disadvantage. Still, the idea that her mission could end rather badly gnawed at her. They would blame themselves, particularly Kanan, for not outright refusing to let her go alone. For the sake of their sanity, survival was a must.

After a few deep cleansing breaths, Hera donned her gameface; her eyes narrowed with determination and her full, pink lips set in a tight line. The Phantom flickered into realspace.

The countdown began.

* * *

Cham Syndulla’s proud gaze swept over the faces of the men and women who had volunteered for the operation. They’d spent days digging small tunnels, setting charges, and mapping out vantage points around the garrison. Each and everyone one of them had families to fight for and homes to reclaim.

“Today will be a victory for Ryloth. In just a few short hours, my daughter Hera will arrive on the intel we’ve provided. This will be a major step in seeing the Imperial Occupation destroyed and our home restored. We will witness firsthand the Imperials plunged into chaos. And each one of you will have played a part.”

No cheers rang out, the risk of being discovered was too great. But they all held their heads high in confidence that was bolstered by their leader’s words.

“We all have our positions assigned and our comms set to the proper frequency. Let us show the Empire what we are capable of...”

Some of them left with blasters, others with detonators. Cham stayed behind at what they’d adopted as their central command. His detonators were set to take out the anti-aircraft turrets that would pose a threat to Hera.

His only remaining child.

Even if he didn’t agree with her leaving, he couldn’t argue all that she’d accomplished. He was proud of what she’d become. Hera was a symbol of hope not only for her people but the galaxy as well.

He was well aware of the risks involved in her mission. If anyone was capable of succeeding, it was Hera. And the victory should belong to her; after all, she’d suffered so much at such an early start.

Check-ins began to echo over the hidden frequency, pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

“Good luck to you, my little warrior.” Cham murmured to the sky before he returned to his command.

* * *

“And I’m assuming the band was dealt with?” Thrawn’s coolly modulated voice inferred just how annoyed he was with having to ask in the first place. His crimson eyes studied a holomap of the area outside the garrison with an unreadable expression on his face.

“All twenty of them, Grand Admiral. Stealing rations to be delivered to the garrison. You were correct, as always. They were up to something.” Captain Vox sounded pleased with himself, hoping to earn a little more of the Grand Admiral’s respect. He figured a little ego-fluffing might do the trick.

He was wrong.

“In less than an hour I’ll be leaving this garrison in your care, Captain. I would hope that you realize the nature of your enemy. The rations were likely a diversion. Expect their next move to be less irksome and more militaristic.” Thrawn explained with applied patience. “Have my shuttle ready for my departure.”

He tugged his gloves onto his long, slender fingers as he turned to exit the make-shift war room. “Oh, and Captain Vox?”

“Yes, Sir.” Vox answered, sounding slightly less sure of himself.

“Do not fail to heed my warnings. We’ve already had our lessons delivered to us by the Twi’lek race. Let us show them that we’ve learned them well.”

“Yes, Grand Admiral. We will not fail.” Vox went pale and exhaled the moment the Chiss was out of sight.


	4. Execute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight miscalculation of the Grand Admiral has major repercussions.

Thanks to the sensor jammers that were added as a little last minute bonus, Hera entered Ryloth’s orbit undetected. Her approach came from the south of the Tann province where he father had set visual checkpoints along the way. The moment she came into view, their ground forces began to move.

The chirp of the Phantom’s hailing system caught her attention. The channel she was being hailed on was masked, bringing a half-grin to her features. “Hello, father. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Welcome home, Hera. It’s a honor to have you on this mission.” Cham’s voice called back full of pride.

“Yeah well, let’s save the honors until we get this done. I’ve done some pretty crazy things but this is up there.” Hera flipped on her targeting system and watched her sensor grids flicker to life. 

“If anyone can do it, it’s my daughter. We’re clearing a path to the garrison. The Grand Admiral is slated to leave within the hour. We have a visual on the shuttle. Standard Lambda awaiting his arrival.” He relayed the information, slipping from his casual tone back into his leadership role. 

“Copy that. Avoiding a dogfight if at all possible. I’ll keep to the skies until there’s a visual on Thrawn. Keep our people ready.” Her palms began to sweat. All of her nerves stood at attention as a rush of adrenaline surged through her veins. This was it. If this planned of theirs failed, it would fail gloriously.

A Walker came into view as she drew closer to the garrison. Just as she was about to fall back, the cliffs below began to shake and trembled. A cloud of red smoke erupted from the ground and the Walker vanished from sight. 

Hera’s eyes went wide. They were far enough from the garrison that the commotion would be missed. She watched her screens carefully, holding her breath as if the slightest sound would summon a herd of Stormtroopers.

Only after nothing revealed itself on her detection systems did she dare to exhale. Small bits of movement along the base of the cliffs surrounding the garrison caught her attention. They were ready.

The Phantom decelerated, allowing her to change her course and avoid flying directly over her target. Cham’s ground forces were moving in carefully, taking positions scattered throughout the Imperial base. 

“Hera, we have a visual on Thrawn. He’s headed to his shuttle.” Her father’s voice picked up again. “Good luck, my daughter. M'ola ar Rd'ok.”

“Glory to Ryloth.” Hera repeated back in basic, closing the channel. “And to everyone else if we’re lucky.”

The Phantom veered to the right and circled back toward the garrison. 

 

* * *

 

 

Captain Vox exhaled slowly the moment the Grand Admiral left his office. He’d done as was suggested, increasing patrols along the pass where the insurgents had targeted the rations transport. Thrawn’s words had increased his paranoia, especially with the lack of insurgent activity since.

The Grand Admiral would return to the Chimaera and take his red-eyes scrutiny with him. It would be but a few minutes before things would return to normal. Vox relaxed in his chair and wiped the sweat from his brow, resting his eyes for a moment.

A thunderous roar shook the garrison, causing the lights to flicker.

Vox didn’t even bother to open his eyes. A list of the belongings he’d bring along to his next assignment began to run through his head. Whatever or wherever it was, he probably wouldn’t need much; it was bound to be extremely unpleasant.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn entered the shuttle, saluted by three of his support crew from the Chimaera.

What he’d left behind for Vox was a test. He knew quite well that Cham and his followers would make a move the moment he returned to his flagship. At least he thought as much. He hadn’t planned for a slight miscalculation.

The shuttle had begun its vertical propulsion when the entire craft shuddered and fell from the air like lump of solid rock. The small crew scrambled just before the shuttle violently smacked to the ground. All aboard were dazed, including Thrawn himself. 

The cockpit filled with smoke and haze. From outside, the sound of shouts and blaster fire could be heard all around them.

“Status report.” Thrawn ordered calmly, working the straps from his seat loose.

“All systems disabled. We’re dead on the ground, sir.” One his crew replied as he frantically stabbed at the ship’s controls.

Thrawn pulled himself from the seat and turned in time to see the door to the shuttle bust open. A silhouette of a female Twi’lek could be seen through the haze and bolts of blaster fire from behind her. Seconds later, three brilliant flashes filled the ship’s interior. 

He reached for his blaster at his waist when suddenly the world around him dissolved away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for you all for your patience. I’d like to point out I do this all by phone. At random times. And I’m amazed it isn’t more of a mess.


	5. We Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera overcomes some technical difficulties thanks to her father.

Hera trudged up the ramp and into the disabled ship, squinting through the smoke and haze. The sound of chaos Cham’s forces stirred up became muted as she ventured further into the shuttle. 

She came upon the unconscious forms of the crew members first, spread out comically all over the floor. She smirked in amusement, pulling the blaster from her ankle and flicking the switch to stun. Each was given an extra blast just in case before she wandered further into the cockpit. 

She froze in place as if she’d just stumbled upon a dire-cat ready to pounce. 

Thrawn’s body laid prone on the floor, his head turned to the side. It appeared he was having a rather sound nap; his chest rose and fell evenly and his slender fingers twitched ever so slightly. 

Hera wasn’t sure whether to get to work in securing him or give him a swift kick in the ribs first. Rather than risk rousing him from his involuntary nap, she cautiously approached his unmoving from and crouched beside him. 

She did a quick check for any wounds that needed tending and found none. Eventually her eyes settled on his face and studied his features while she fished the cuffs from the cargo pocket of her flight-suit. 

When he wasn’t running his mouth and plotting the downfall of her and her fellow rebels, he was startling handsome. She would never admit it though. The urge to punch him in the face died down considerably, noting the near peaceful expression on his face. Forgetting that the their aggressors were living, breathing beings made his vulnerability a bit of a shock. 

Apparently she’d spent a little too long studying him. A soft, deep groan pulled from his throat and his muscles began to stir to life. 

Panic caused her to jump to action. She skittered backwards and aimed a stun blast at his shoulder, taking care not to focus the shot on his chest. For a moment, Thrawn’s body turned an ethereal blue color and seized up before going limp again. 

Adrenaline coursed through her body. If she didn’t act soon, she’d have to square off against the small crew when they woke as well as drag his body off with her. That option seemed terribly inconvenient. 

Hera got to work. 

With a grunt, she grabbed the Grand Admiral’s shoulder and rolled him over onto his stomach. And she wasn’t exactly gentle about it. He was heavier than he looked; lean muscled and broad shouldered and other things she immediately vanished from thought. It did, however, bring up the question as to how she was supposed to hoist the man onto her ship. 

She pulled his arms behind his back and slapped the cuffs on his wrists and leaned back. No way was she going to be able to drag him back to the Phantom by herself. A voice broke through the panic that had begun to prick at her chest. 

“I hope you didn’t plan on attempting this alone.” Her father chided as he stepped into the cockpit. “Grab an arm.”

Hera exhaled a quick sigh of relief and pulled herself to her feet. “I hadn’t gotten this far in my head, if we’re being honest. And I didn’t realize how heavy he was.”

“Do you have everything you need to get back safely?” Cham asked with a grunt as they lifted Thrawn’s dead weight from the floor. 

“Sato was pretty generous. I’m sure I have enough stun capacity to make him forget who he is.” Hera panted as they escorted the Grand Admiral through the shuttle and down the ramp back into the chaos outside. 

“Maybe you should give that some consideration.” Her father replied in his thick accent, only half joking. 

The Phantom waited outside, ignored among the battle that played out between Cham’s forces and the Stormtroopers sent to deal with the sudden uprising. The two rushed into the hatch, keeping their heads ducked down in an effort to protect themselves from stray blaster bolts. 

Once inside, they set their captive upon on the fold-down seating. Hera got to work strapping him in securely so that he couldn’t wriggle his way out and cause her any trouble on the way back to base. Without the use of his hands, there would be no breaking free. His head lolled to the side, resting at an uncomfortable angle. Hera winced slightly then shrugged before dusting her hands off and turning back to her father. 

“Thank you, for everything. I couldn’t have done this without you.” She spoke as the two of them embraced briefly, neither of them being the type for long goodbyes. 

“Wish Sato luck in his interrogation.” Cham said as he pulled away. 

“Oh, he’s not conducting the interrogation. I am.” She informed him, not sounding too thrilled about the idea. 

“Hera—“ Cham’s voice darkened, his forehead wrinkling into a frown. 

She grimaced at him and shook her head. “We don’t have time. I like it even less than you do, trust me.”

“I do trust you. The Grand Admiral is another story.” Her father looked over at the subject in question and narrowed his eyes at the thoughts running through his mind. “Sahak debis dei si'ines cla jorhi ootay ji inu'a.”

“I know, father.”

“Especially this one.” 

Cham gave her one last look as he turned to leave. For some reason, the idea of leaving his daughter behind with Thrawn filled him with unease. Without another word, he hurried down the ramp to gather his forces. 

Hera had the Phantom off the ground before the ramp retracted and locked into place.


	6. Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn awakens. Hera would tear her hair out if she had any.

The moment the ship broke orbit, Hera gunned it for open space. Making the jump to hyperspace wouldn’t happen until they were clear of the planet’s mass shadow. The Phantom shuddered with the effort, moving at breakneck speeds to put as much distance between her and her former home.

And to make matters more interesting, her presence didn’t go unnoticed. Four TIE fighters were in hot pursuit and catching up quickly. Their formation would allow them to close in and flank her in an attempt to stop her from making the jump. 

“They know you’re here.” Hera muttered to her captive, who was still out cold as far as she could tell. “Otherwise they’d have opened fire by now.”

But that meant she could lower her shields and boost her thrusters. A slow, devious smile spread over her lips as she did exactly that. She chuckled to herself as the TIEs did their best to catch up. 

“Three...two...one...” A small screen flashed a green color followed by a small, pleasant-sounding “ding!” indicating she was clear to jump. She yanked down on the lever and the stars suddenly turned into long, white and blue streaks.

Hera slumped against the pilot’s seat and took a moment to breathe.

“Indeed they do. Allow me to commend you on your piloting skills, Captain. They’re far more impressive firsthand.” A deep, silken voice commented from passenger benches behind her. The voice sounded all too calm for someone who had just been abducted by their enemy. 

Hera rolled her eyes. So much for breathing. It was going to be an unbearably long trip back to base. Which reminded her...

“Welcome aboard the Phantom, Admiral.” Hera replied with a heaping amount of sarcasm and not much warmth at all. She unbuckled the straps from around her chest and stood, making her way toward the cache Sato had left her. A pair of blinders was pulled from the crate, hanging loosely from her finger.

“A wise decision, although highly unnecessary. I don’t expect I’ll live long enough to report the location of your rebel hideout.” Thrawn perfected the art of interrogation to the point where his subject would never realize they were being questioned.

“I’m not taking your life, Admiral.” Hera was uncomfortable with the idea of killing him. During battle was one thing when it was kill or be killed. That was survival. Killing someone who had little to no self-defense? That was murder. And she’d seen plenty of that.

“Perhaps not by your hand, specifically.” Thrawn locked his glowing, crimson-eyed gaze on her face as she drew closer. Although her expression spoke of annoyance, the subtle shift in her heat signature showed that she was intensely uncomfortable. Not only that but her jaw clenched and the musculature of her throat tightened with their close proximity. He found her response intriguing.

“You _are_ in my hands, actually. I’m leading this mission.” Come to think of it, Sato hadn’t mentioned what would happen after the interrogation. Maybe they’d let him rot in a cell. She certainly wasn’t going to babysit him forever. 

“And you plan on allowing such a threat to exist? Interesting. Most would leap at the chance to eradicate it.” Thrawn needled her further. So she was in charge of his apprehension and his detention. The information piqued his interest even further. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage. He knew that she’d eventually catch onto what he was doing; she was far too intelligent and familiar with war tactics to be fooled for too long.

“We aren’t the Empire. And you’re more valuable to us alive. Anyway, if you could hold still? I need to make sure you don’t get too much out of our little trip.” Hera held the blinders up and tilted them back and forth. 

“By all means, Captain Syndulla.” With a faint smile, Thrawn tilted his head up as if he were offering his help in attaching the device.

It unsettled her, seeing his thin lips pull into a smile. And more so that he was making it easier for her to set the blinders in place. Not to mention how close she had to get to him.

She reached down and placed the visor over his eyes and reached behind his head to lock the device into place. Her lips pursed tightly as her fingers brushed the back of his neck, trying to block the sensory feedback she received.

 _Warmth. Muscles. Soft skin._  

“ _Do not look your enemy too long in the eye_.” Her father’s voice echoed in her head. “ _Especially this one_.”

“We haven’t been this close since our first encounter.” He mentioned all too casually, as if they were playing some sort of game. As a warrior, fear was more than just a feeling. It was something one could taste and smell in the air. Oddly enough, he picked up none from the Twi’lek before him. There was _something_ there, heady and inviting but it was certainly not fear. He pushed whatever it was aside to stop it from interfering with his hold on the situation.

“I can’t imagine why—“ Hera replied drily, “might have had something to do with throwing me in a closet and planning my execution. And then there’s the whole issue of the Empire and the occupation of Ryloth. Makes for a pretty terrible first date.”

“Planning your execution?” Thrawn’s dark blue brow arched over the blinders.

“You insinuated.” Although the blinders were secure, Hera hadn’t completely withdrawn from his personal space. Mostly because she was savoring the fact that he was completely powerless.

Or at least she thought.

“The Imperial Navy keeps my schedule quite full. I’m afraid visitation during your imprisonment would have been brief. But had you requested it, I’d have made my best efforts.” The faint smile was gone and his voice was even but the dry humor wasn’t lost on her. He half expected her to lose her temper and slap him.

 Hera took a deep breath to stop herself from fulfilling his expectations.

“As thrilling as that sounds, I’m afraid I had other plans. Don’t worry, we’ll be spending plenty of time together. By the way, how’s Slavin?” Hera added the sly little jab to let him know she had her own arsenal for their verbal spar.

“Quite well. And on an important mission for our Emperor, as it were.” Thrawn’s voice tightened slightly but he gave no more indication of Slavin’s fate. “And as for the honor of your... company. I dare say I’m looking forward to it.”

“Lucky him. Well, sit tight Admiral. It’s going to be a while. And keep in mind, those are stun cuffs. Get any bright ideas and you’ll end up taking another nap.” Hera replied, ignoring his comment about her company. She took a few steps back, watching him carefully. There was no way for him to slither free but something felt off. He was far too accepting of his fate.

 “I’m quite aware of what they are, as they appeared to be of Imperial design. I wouldn’t dream of escaping, Captain. After all, I am your... humble guest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This chapter was fun. It should only get better from here.


	7. Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little further into their trip, Thrawn learns a little about Hera.

Escape wasn’t exactly a viable option for the Grand Admiral, given his current status. He was impressed with her preparation for he was indeed at a disadvantage.

But even though she held the upper hand, Thrawn detected a subtle hesitation in the way she had conducted herself. It was also present in her speech, if one knew what to listen for.

A majority of the trip through hyperspace was silent, save for Hera murmuring to herself here and there.

“It’s entirely possible I’m reading you incorrectly, Captain Syndulla. But you don’t seem pleased with your victory.” Thrawn spoke, his voice confident but not at all smug. In fact, there was a genuine curiosity in his tone.

The fact that he could read her that easily gnawed upon her nerves the way a Coruscanti rat chews upon power lines. “Don’t know what gave you that impression and I don’t really care.”

A faint smile tugged at his lips. Even with the blinders on, he could see Hera scowling in her pilot’s seat. “Forgive me. It isn’t my place to pry.”

“Will you stop that?” She snapped, turning away from the mind-numbing star lines to fix him with a glare. Not that he could see it, but still. 

“Stop what, exactly?”

“Stop trying to get into my head. It isn’t working.” Hera growled irritably. They were five hours into the trip back and he was, as she predicted, using his words to try to get to her. She was determined not to let him have his way.

“Are you certain of that? A small conversation goes quite a long way when you guide it in the right direction. The answers one looks for are not always verbal.” Thrawn laid the bait out and waited for her to seize upon it. If he tread carefully and took his time, he wouldn’t need to escape; Hera would be the one to grant him his freedom.

Rebel leader or not, she was going to make sure Sato knew he owed her one after all was said and done.

“Really.” Hera said flatly. “Humor me. What exactly have you learned from our little chat?”

“For such a major victory, you appear to be intensely uncomfortable in your current position as my captor. Furthermore, you mentioned us _spending time together_. I’m going to assume you’ll be my interrogator or... at the very least, overseeing its progress. Tell me, Captain. How skilled are you in the art of interrogation?” His voice was soft and patient; he used the kind of tone a teacher might use with their student.

Hera’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He wasn’t incorrect in his assessment but that didn’t make hearing him speak the truth any easier. She was considering blasting him straight back into nap time; however, that would only provide momentary satisfaction. And dragging his dead weight off of the Phantom herself obviously wasn’t an option.

Still, it was tempting.

“You’re right,” she conceded, “but luckily I’m a very fast learner and your interrogation _is_ completely in my hands. You’re at my mercy. So if I were in your position, Admiral, I’d be on my best behavior.”

“I’m nothing if not a gentleman. My enemies deserve just as much respect as my allies, if not more. This should prove to be a learning experience for the both of us.” Thrawn had found a weakness in her armor. Given her father’s history and that of her people, it wasn’t exactly difficult. Her pride meant a great deal to her, a feeling he understood quite well. And one he knew how to dissect and use to his own benefit. 

“We’ll see.” Hera replied stiffly as the starlines suddenly shifted around them. The Phantom began its approach and the second phase of her mission began. 

 

 


	8. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fox in the henhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a long one, since I’ve been MIA

The Phantom broke through Atollon’s southern atmosphere, avoiding detection by the very people she was fighting alongside. All of the secrecy felt alien to her. Of course there were times she’d had to keep certain details quiet and her crew understood that, even if they didn’t agree. But this mission was different. The weight of it nearly suffocated her when she put too much thought into it.

 

Luckily, her captive had remained quiet since they’d broken out of hyperspace. And even that was slightly unnerving.

 

It took an hour to reach the designated checkpoint. Once it came into view, a soft chirp broke the eerie silence within the ship.

 

“Good to see you in one piece, General.” A quiet, male voice came through on a disguised channel so that no one else on the base could tap in. 

 

“In one piece and mission completed. If you could report my return to Sato, I’d appreciate it.” Hera slowed her speed and awaited the next set of instructions.

 

“A special containment unit’s been arranged, complete with its own hangar. Pull twenty degrees northeast and you can’t miss it.”

 

“Understood.” So they’d be off base. Smart, really, given who they were dealing with.

 

Hera’s eyes widened slightly as a towering rock seemed to split open, sending Krykna scattering in every direction. After a moment or two it dawned on her that the rock disguised the hangar doors that had been built into the ground.

 

The Phantom veered off toward the hangar with Hera gingerly lowering the shuttle beneath the planet’s surface and docked without a hitch.

 

“Shall I assume Commander Sato won’t be joining us?” Thrawn finally inquired, his voice quiet and refined as always.

 

“Just you and I, Admiral. Until I receive further orders.” Hera tried to hide the contempt in her voice and failed rather miserably. Her mood seemed to darken when the hangar doors closed above them. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust the sudden darkness.

 

“I’m going to take your blinders off and you’re going to follow me.” She announced. “Do us both of a favor and don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to drag you off the ship when those cuffs go off.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of inconveniencing my host.” Thrawn replied dryly. If it hadn’t been for the cuffs, he could have ended this before they’d left Ryloth’s orbit. He found himself impressed with their foresight and planning.

 

Hera, in the meantime, steeled herself as she stood up from the pilot’s seat and stood before him. She could tell that he sensed her nearness by the way he stilled himself. Her skin broke out in goosebumps at the idea that he could pick up on her so easily.

 

She reached around the back of his head and released the blinders, pulling them away from his face and tossing them aside. Two glowing red eyes locked on her face and, for just a moment, the two watched each other in silence.

 

A mix of fascination and dread caused her heart to beat wildly against its cage. She watched him closely while he studied her in turn, one opponent weighing the other.

 

Before she knew it, he rose to his feet and towered over her. A split second of panic gripped her, completely forgetting that she held the upper hand until he arched a brow at her.

 

“I’m at your command, General.” His voice was as smooth as silk. He felt her hesitation; this woman was an expert pilot, far beyond anything he’d seen amongst the Empire. But her mission had put her out of her element and the tiny sliver of uncertainty that gnawed at her would be her downfall.

 

“First,” Hera replied when she found her voice, “since you won’t be needing this...” her arm slipped around his waist and pulled his blaster from the holster at his back. The brief contact between them caused her muscles to stiffen as if she were putting up a wall around her senses. Heat suffused her features as she pulled away. Embarrassment perhaps. Or even ashamed.

 

He felt a small sense of satisfaction at her response and with that, the path to his freedom started to pave itself. 

 

“There are far better ways to incapacitate an enemy. I carry it because it is customary. You are no safer with it gone.” He looked down upon the Twi’lek female, gauging her reaction. She did not disappoint.

 

“Big talk, coming from someone in a pair of stunners. If you’d be so kind,” Hera waved her hand in the direction of the hatch and followed close behind as they exited the Phantom. 

 

The walls were composed of grey durasteel, the floor lined in thick rubber in an effort to absorb sound. All the effort, she realized, was to disguise their location and keep their prison as hidden as possible. Dim lights set into the floor formed a small path that led to a heavy steel door.

 

Hera tugged her glove from her right hand and pressed it against a small silver panel. The door slid open and the two stepped inside.

 

The room was a sterile white. The towering ceiling above them held bright white lights that caused them both to squint.

 

A table and two chairs took the center of the room. Two neatly made cots sat side by side against one wall. An opposing corner held a small stall; a refresher, no doubt. To their right was a small shelving unit containing various provisions.

 

For all rights and purposes, it looked more like living quarters. For _two_.

 

Thrawn understood what the designer of the interrogation cell had in mind. The lighting was meant to abolish any sense secrecy, to make their subject feel exposed. The white walls intensified the effect.

 

What surprised him was the second bunk. And by the look on Hera’s face, she felt the same way. It seemed she’d been correct in saying they’d be spending plenty of time together.

 

“Welcome to your new home, Admiral. Have a seat and we’ll get started.” Although her voice was confident, there was an underlying hint of resignation to it. The idea of being grounded felt like she was wearing a pair of shackles herself. They just happened to be connected directly to him.

 

It was time to test the waters and see how much effort he’d need to exert to persuade her into doing what he wanted.

 

“Seeing as you’re armed and I lack the necessary credentials to escape this cell, I hardly think the cuffs are necessary.” He spoke quietly, his tone cool but respectful.

 

Hera considered him for a moment, glancing at the blaster strapped to her waist and a smaller one attached to her ankle. Unless she wanted to assist him in using the refresher, they’d have to come off anyway. And that wasn’t happening.

 

“You make so much as a flinch in the wrong direction and you’ll find them back on.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, General.”

 

He focused forward as she moved behind him. Her fingers brushed against his wrist as she worked the cuffs open; her touch was warm, soft, and pleasant. He found his expression hardening at the thought and pushing it aside.

 

“And why is that, exactly?”

 

“I plan on learning as much about you as you do about me. Perhaps you’ll find the experience... enlightening.” When the cuffs came off, he slowly brought his arms to his sides to show he had no intentions of moving against her.

 

“This isn’t about you, Thrawn. This is about the Empire. It’s not an interview.” Hera attached the cuffs to her belt and took a seat at the table.

 

Thrawn joined her, slowly folding himself into a sitting position with perfect posture as he watched her carefully.

 

“Isn’t it? You sit before your antagonist armed with questions about the power he serves but no questions about who he is. I’m disappointed.”

 

“Would you like to talk about yourself, Thrawn? Because it sounds like you do. If you’re going to sit here and bore me with stories of your triumphs, save your breath. I want to know about the future, not the past.”

 

“Unlike the rest of the Imperial command, you’ll find that I don’t find it necessary to brag about my victories. I simply serve my Emperor. I do what is expected of me and nothing more.”

 

“Of course, of course. My mistake, you’re simply doing your duty. Not a big improvement, honestly.” Hera rapped her knuckles against the table’s sterile white surface in agitation.

 

“You’re entitled to your point of view, General.” Thrawn commented as he watched her restrain herself. While he doubted she’d resort to physical violence, it was clear that she was holding something back. Perhaps a scathing, blistering string of accusations. Given their intimate and secluded surroundings, he was surprised to see her resist the urge.

 

“You can’t fully understand the present unless you embrace the past. Nor will you be able to anticipate the future. Nevertheless, neither will be of much use to you.” Thrawn’s voice was both ice and calm all at once. There was no threat in his tone but a simple, confident statement.

 

And it grated upon Hera’s nerves until they were raw. It was not so much his words but the unyielding confidence he displayed, as if they’d already failed. And as usual, his face was an emotionless mask, betraying not even a hint at his thoughts.

 

“Admiral,” Hera began by taking a deep cleansing breath and looking rather exasperated already, “even if your interrogation leads nowhere, we’ve still taken you out of the equation.”

 

“You flatter me, General. But even with my absence, the Empire will prevail. Rather than waste your gifts, you should consider putting them to better use.” He folded his white-glove hands upon the table and awaited her next move, observing the way her eyes narrowed and her top lip curled slightly.

 

“Is that what happened to you? Did they buy you with their propaganda? Or maybe you were forced—“

 

“I volunteered my services.” Thrawn interjected, something he was not known for. Something she’d said struck a nerve, apparently. But whatever twinge of annoyance he felt was quickly snuffed and replace with his trademark calm.

 

Hera took a moment to absorb his admission, running through it and turning it over in her mind. Of course they hadn’t pursued him. A nonhuman within the Imperial ranks was almost unheard of.

 

“So you volunteered yourself and they just welcomed you, an outsider, with open arms? I doubt that.”

 

“Not precisely,” he watched her carefully as he baited her, “it took careful planning and an example of my skills.”

 

“And why the Empire? Power? Money? Or is enslaving and crushing other races just one of your hobbies?” Anger lent an edge to her voice. She hadn’t meant to let her personal issues with the Empire work it’s way into her questioning, but there it was.

 

And Thrawn seized upon it.

 

“I offer a question of my own, in turn. What made you resist the Empire so spiritedly? What pushed you to joined a side destined to lose?” With this question, there was a level of curiosity and sincerity to his voice that couldn’t be missed. It wasn’t that he didn’t know. In fact there wasn’t much he didn’t know about the young Twi’lek leader. His was more interested in the honesty of her answer.

 

“My home. My people. Watching what’s happened to Ryloth... I can’t sit by and let the happen to other worlds without a fight.” Her own voice had gone distant, as if she were pulling her answers from from a part of her mind she didn’t often visit. She provided a honest answer.

 

And the one he was counting on.

 

“Our reasons are more similar than you realize, General. Our paths have simply branched out in different directions. I believe you’ll find, in time, that we are not so dissimilar.”

 

The first crack in her armor had formed— it was minuscule but it was there. He caught a flicker of emotion in her eyes that let him know that she had at least considered what he’d said.

 

The idea that she had anything in common with someone who sought her destruction made her stomach turn. At the same time, an annoying amount of curiosity persisted to plague her.

 

Another deep, cleansing breath allowed her to collect her thoughts and push forward.

 

“I doubt that. But entertain me.” If she could get even a little information about his past, there could be a way to put it to good use. Or at least her curiosity would be put to rest.

 

“Imagine a planet on the outskirts of the galaxy. A peaceful world, whose people are being torn apart by political struggle for power. For a moment, imagine that a normally reclusive race reaches out beyond its borders to seek new, foreign alliances to assure their political parties grown in power, while others of the same race seek desperately to find a way to protect their people from impending civil war. And another war they know little about...” Thrawn paused to studied his captor’s face and found that she wasn’t impressed.

 

“So you’ve studied Ryloth’s history.” Hera commented dismissively. “I don’t have to imagine any of it. I’m well aware.”

 

“I’ve no doubt that your are, General Syndulla. But it was not your world that I was describing...” he paused again and locked his glowing red gaze on hers, “It was mine.”

 


	9. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn plays on Hera’s guilt.

“Plenty of worlds go through political power struggles, Thrawn. They don’t up and start annihilating other races or try ruling them into ruins.” Hera was already exasperated and frankly didn’t enjoy his little wildcard one bit. Forgoing his title was meant to needle him. It didn’t seem to have much effect.

Thrawn considered her for a long moment and let a ghost of a smile touch his thin lips. “For the most part, you’re correct. But how many others would seize upon those worlds in their moment of weakness? Is it unreasonable for someone to do whatever is within their power to prevent such an event? It’s a sacrifice, Hera—“ Thrawn returned her courtesy, “I’m sure you’ve made you fair share for your people.”

Her eyes involuntarily narrowed into angry green slits as she grabbed the sides of the small table. “What do you know about sacrifice besides the people you destroy in your wake? You left your world to protect it from the Empire by _joining_ the Empire. Some brilliant tactician you are! Do you really believe the Emperor is going to spare your planet? Or anyone else’s, for that matter? You’ve seen first hand what he’s doing. You’re _part_ of what he’s doing. Don’t be stupid.”

He watched her calmly, impressed by the passion and conviction behind her words. To him, it was truly a shame to see it wasted on failure. “As long as I serve the Empire, my Emperor will keep his word.” He paused again with his brow furrowing slightly. “Let me present you with a scenario, Miss Syndulla, that will likely play out with your current victory...”

She didn’t like where he was going.

“With my absence, the Emperor will likely assume that I have either defected or perhaps met an untimely end, at which point he will no longer be bound to our agreement. An entire race will be enslaved or perhaps destroyed. In either case, you will be solely responsible .” Thrawn sat back in his chair and let the weight of his words sink in.

Hera’s face went completely blank as she scrambled to recover from his bold statement. She felt control slipping through her fingers like sand. “The Rebellion could—“

“General, the outcome would be largely the same. And the battle is far from my home. The Rebellion cannot afford to spare its already meager forces to protect the Chiss from an entire Imperial fleet. Your offer is... brave. But foolish.” Still a picture of composure, Thrawn awaited her next volley. 

“I can’t let you go. It’s out of the question.” Hera shook her head and finally released the table. Exhaustion was starting to deep into her frame. How long had it been since she’d slept? She was starting to lose track.

“Perhaps.” He studied her weariness and silently sympathized. He’d spent many sleepless nights aboard the Chimaera since he’d taken command. He just happened to be better at hiding it. “Or perhaps common ground will be reached in this situation and a mutual benefit will be obtained.” He folded himself from the chair and towered over her once again.

“Clearer heads will make for more productive conversation, Miss Syndulla.” He glanced over at the cots and half-smile returned to his features. He turned from her and moved towards the cots with confidence, the same as if he’d just won a long, hard-fought battle. 

Hera watched him, her mind working furiously to figure out how to get out of this without giving up such an important win. The only thing that brought her back to the surface was the realization that he was removing the crisp white jacket of his uniform. A sleeves black top beneath did little to hide the musculature of his arms and chest.

“ _None of this is fair._ ” Hera complained to herself. “ _Sato owes me for this. Sato will always owe me for this.”_

Hera dragged herself to her cot, no more than two feet from his and laid upon it with her back to him as she tried to banish the thought of his chest from her head. It was the last image in her mind before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. I have no good excuses except lack of muse, lots of video games, holidays, and work. However... a few dear friends have helped me beat that slump.


	10. Subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera isn’t making things easier on herself.

_The tails of her lekku swung across her back rhythmically. A pair of hands gripped her hips and aided in her movements, slowing her down to remind her to take her time and enjoy herself._

_And she did, thoroughly._

_Wrapped up in bliss, she hadn’t noticed the body pinned beneath her. Surely if she had, she would have stopped herself immediately and without question._

_When she glanced down to see a pair of pale blue hands snaking their way up the smooth expanse of her abdomen, that is exactly what she didn’t do. Nor did she stop when those same hands cupped her breasts or when the hips she’d settled upon bucked furiously. Hera didn’t stop when she saw the face of her enemy beneath her, contorted by lust._

_The vision sent a white-hot surge straight through her frame and caused her breath to catch in her throat. But only after his name spilled from her lips..._

Hera sprang upright on her cot, drenched in sweat and missing the thin bedding that had been tossed to the floor. Eventually the pounding in her chest slowed and her breathing returned to normal. She pulled the thin white sheet back onto the cot before she paused to glance at her captive. 

His back was to her, his breathing even and slow. Mercifully, he was asleep. With any luck, she had managed to stay quiet throughout the dream. There would have been no regaining any sense of pride otherwise. With one last calming breath, Hera turned on her side and closed her eyes. 

Thrawn, with his back still turned to her, afforded himself a slow, knowing smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small interlude. I’m sure he’ll use it against her later.


	11. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn vollies. Hera is called out.

In the quiet of their cell, Grand Admiral Thrawn listened to his captor’s breath gradually slow to something more rhythmic. Once he was certain she’d fallen back asleep, he gingerly slid his legs over the side of the cot and stood up. His gaze lingered on the Twi’lek General while he weighed his options.

Every moment he spent out of the Empire’s watchful eye was a risk. There were those who questioned his loyalty based on the simple fact that he wasn’t human; those were the same people who found his sudden rise to power... distasteful. An opportunity like his disappearance would be perfect for sowing doubt about his intentions. 

And yet, he saw a chance to establish an important ally in his adversary, something he could fall back on if the situation called for it. And if not, he’d at least form a weakness in the armor of the budding Rebellion in having her release him. 

Of course he could escape if he wanted, when he wanted. But he’d been handed a teaching moment and the Grand Admiral could hardly resist. Besides, she’d unwittingly given him an entire armory’s worth of ammunition to work with.

Thrawn took quiet strides to the stall set in the corner. As predicted, he found a refresher with all the necessities he’d need. With a smirk, he disappeared behind the small wall and stripped down out of his uniform and stepped into a blast of warm water. He took his time and carefully laid out his next steps while Hera slept just a few feet away, unaware of his plotting.

A few minutes later, he reappeared from around the barrier wall in nothing else but a towel around his waist. He coughed and cleared his throat, making sure it was loud enough to rouse her from her slumber.

Hera shot straight up in bed like she’d awoken to a storm of blaster fire. When she realized no one was firing upon her, she took a deep breath to sort out her thoughts and remembered that she wasn’t alone. She turned her head toward his cot...

And got an eyeful of pale blue skin and defined muscles that looked as if they were a guideline for all creation. Her face went deadpan and after stealing a fraction of a second’s glance, she whipped her head around in the opposite direction.

Her expression soured as she weighed the possibility of him being able to see straight into her head. After she decided that it was highly unlikely, she slowly turned her head back and put on her best sabacc face.

“General.” His voice curled around her mind like a serpent. “I trust you slept well.” He added with his usual indifference, giving no hint that he’d heard her call out his name in undeniable pleasure. His own response to that had been visceral and still lingered just beneath his skin as a warning. Given his state of undress, he focused on pushing the memory of that sound to the back of his mind.

For the time being.

“You have questions to answer, Thrawn.” She snapped, still irritable from her dream and having to deal with a very scantily clad member of the Imperial High Command. The whole operation had become a circus and it was beginning to wear on her nerves.

“We have the terms of my release to discuss.” Countered Thrawn, making no effort to dress himself just yet. He was enjoying watching her squirm. 

“Commander Sato would have some objections about that. I’m pretty sure your release wasn’t on the agenda.” Hera twisted at the waist and let out a sigh of relief as her back audibly cracked. She glanced at the refresher and gave it serious consideration. 

“Neither was your outburst last night, General. Would you like to share the details of your dream?” There was unmistakable satisfaction in his voice as he spoke. He sat in the stronghold of his enemy, dressed in naught but a towel, and he held the upper hand. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hera’s face was a mask of calm but Thrawn saw heat blossom across her skin, a mix of embarrassment and shame.

“Of course, my mistake.” 

He rose from the cot and she really wished he hadn’t. He took slow strides toward her. In just a few words and even fewer steps, the tide had turned on the Twi’lek General. She had the distinct feeling of being stalked by a predator patiently waiting for his opening. 

“But before I take you word for it,” he walked behind her and stroked the tail of one lek with a featherlight touch as he passed, “should you ever find the desire to call my name again, you simply need ask.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
